Ares Agribusiness
Local Office: 1441 44th St N, Fargo , RRDMZ 58102 *'Senior Officer: '''Sr Vice President Sonja Oxnard *'Status:' Local office for Ares Agribusiness, based out of the Minneapolis-St.Paul Metroplex, a wholly-owned of the AAA Prime Corporation Ares Macrotechnology. *'Business: Mainly Agricultural products and processing, with sidelines in agricultural machinery components. *'Assets: '''Ares Agribusiness has acquired ArcticCat and John Deere assets in the Zone as well as the local grocery chain Hornbachers which provides a retail outlet for its agricultural products as well as the usual Ares holdings, including McLovins and the Knight Errant franchise in Moorhead. Ares Ag also holds extraterritorial authority for large tracts of agricultural land north of Fargo, 'The Sweetheart Fields'. So Ares is pretty much the biggest noise there is back in the MSPlex, and while its not exactly small out here, its influence has always hit a bit of a ceiling inside the 'Zone, a constant frustration for management back in MSPlex and Detroit, largely due to the machinations of Crystal Ag, a member of the the local consortium known as the "The Group". Even NeoNET has a larger presence in the Fargo area than Ares. This was not helped by the fact that the previous head of the Fargo office, old Drew McNally, has been pretty much coasting for years, letting Crystal Ag gain ground (often literally) and even losing control of some of Ares own assets in town. Scuttlebutt is that McNally only kept his job as long as he did because he's an old golfing buddy of Glen Cavendish, head of Ares Agribusiness in Minneapolis. All this might be changing with the promotion of Fargo-born Sonja Oxnard to replace McNally, who took his long-overdue retirement last year. Young, brilliant, energetic and ambitious, she knows the territory and knows what Cavendish back in Minneapolis expects of her... *'Sonja Oxnard, Senior Vice President - Fargo Office **'Eugene Lone Horse', Executive Assistant to the Senior Vice President ***'Clay Stoddard', Special Projects Manager **'Roberta 'Bobbie' Walker', Junior Vice President for Production - Fargo Office ***'Rudy Steiner', Senior Transportation Manager ****'Louise Bettencourt', Site Manager - Fargo McLovins ***'Anton Goodman', Enterprise Manager - Ares Outdoor Motors ***'Timothy Marten', Enterprise Manager - Zone Area Grain Processing Inc **'Carlo Brunelli', Junior Vice President for Outreach - Fargo Office ***'Melissa Ross', Marketing Manager ***'Efran Ramos', Senior Sales Manager ***'Charlotte McCoy', Enterprise Manager - Hornbachers **'Axel Lind', Junior Vice President for Finance - Fargo Office ***'Becky Larson', Accounts Payable Manager ****'Dennis Kilpatrick', Chief Payroll Specialist ***'Kathy Halvorson', Accounts Receivable Manager ***'Amanda Black Duck', Chief Investment Officer **'Annie Turcotte', Junior Vice President of Operations - Fargo Office ***'Peggy Mayflower', Chief Information Technologies Officer ***'Noreen Bakken', Chief Properties Manager ****'Doctor Elaine Delacroix,' Site Manager - Sweetheart Fields ***'Devon Caldwell', Administrative Manager ****'Alys Powell', Chief Metahuman Resources Officer **'Niamh Brennan', General Counsel (Junior Vice President) ***'Juliana Mercado', Chief Compliance Officer **'Captain Miles Jungroth', Commander Knight Errant - Moorhead (Junior Vice President) ****'Tech Sergeant Constance Wright', Chief Information Security Officer, Knight Errant ***'Lieutenant Alice Braga', Precinct Chief - Fargo ***'Mage-Lieutenant Harukor', Chief Astral Security Officer Return to: Business Category:Business